For some individuals, a remote control for controlling one or more electrical or electronic devices is more than a convenience, it is a necessity. Those individuals who are paraplegics and quadriplegics relay upon remote controls of various types for controlling devices that they cannot otherwise manipulate. For example, wheelchairs may be fitted with a remote control for controlling movement of the chair. The chair may be controlled by way of a pressure pad, joystick or other input device.
However, the remote controls commonly in use are mounted in fixed positions on the chair. For example, a joystick used to control a wheelchair may be mounted on the arm of the chair or on a post or extension that holds the joystick in a fixed position relative to the user's head. As such, the user must move towards the input device to engage and manipulate it. This arrangement may be awkward, inconvenient, and difficult to use. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.